1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illumination device and, more particularly, to a brush device which is capable of becoming illuminated in one or more selected portions thereof by the transmission of light through fiber optic materials.
Heretofore, conventional brushes have suffered from the disadvantage that they provide insufficient lighting in the area to be brushed thereby making it difficult for the user to see clearly the area to be brushed. For example, in conventional implements used for oral hygiene such as a toothbrush, difficulties have been encountered in cleansing all of the teeth in the users mouth due in part, to the inability of the user to have sufficient lighting so as to see all the areas in the mouth. Likewise, in hair brush devices, insufficient lighting has made it difficult to brush and style ones hair.
Attempts have been made to incorporate light in the handle or bristle holding portion of a brush, but heretofore such attempts have produced an implement which is cumbersome, and failed to provide flexibility in the design of the handle of the brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dental cleaning device which attempts to light up the area to be brushed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,978, which issued on July 19, 1966, in the name of Brenman. This patent discloses a dental cleaning apparatus in which the head portion or bristle holding portion is illuminated. Analogously, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,971, which issued on Sept. 14, 1954, in the name of Daniels et al., discloses a hairbrush having a light source in the brush head. The brush head, but not the bristles, is directly illuminated by a reflective material disposed in the head to reflect light in the direction of the brush bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,187, which issued on Sept. 13, 1927 to Young, Jr., provides a light projector to be used for examining parts of the human body. The light projector includes a rod for transmitting light and a light source such as a bulb. Also provided is the feature of a red disk which may be interposed between the rod and light source in order to project a red ray of light.
Other devices, which can be used to light and illuminate an area have also been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,536, which issued on May 20, 1941, in the name of Montgomery, provides for the use of an illuminated handle for work tools, such as a screwdriver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,320, which issued on Nov. 4, 1941, in the name of Williams, provides a combination pencil and flashlight for illuminating the area upon which the pencil is to write. A translucent plug is carried in the casing so that light, which is emitted from a lamp in the casing, is transmitted through the plug and then onto the point of the pencil. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,370, which issued on Mar. 14, 1944, in the name of Shapiro, provides a knitting needle having a body made of plastic. Light is transmitted through the body but emitted only at the tip of the body. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,650, which issued on Feb. 10, 1948, in the name of Greene, provides a walking stick having an illuminated tip.
More recently, fiber optics have been used to transmit light. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,343, which issued on Sept. 28, 1971, in the name of Howlet, provides a decorative light display for use in a fish tank or the like. The light which is transmitted through the optical fibers produces an aesthetically pleasing effect at their light-emitting tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,005, which issued on July 4, 1972, in the name of Curiel, provides a coiffure decorating apparatus to be worn in the hair, which apparatus employs optic fibers to illuminate the hair. This apparatus is capable of changing the color being transmitted by the optic fibers.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,425, which issued on Jan. 29, 1980, in the name of Nadimi, is directed to a piece of jewelry having an elongated length of fiber optic material which is adapted to be illuminated, thereby creating an aesthetically pleasing piece of jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,815, which issued on Mar. 16, 1976, in the name of Gilbert, is directed to an illuminated guitar. Specifically, the ends of fiber optic materials are disposed adjacent the fret markers on the neck of the guitar and, when said ends are illuminated, the area proximate the frets is also illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,797, which issued on Nov. 24, 1981, in the name of Cooper, is directed to a hand tool which is adapted to illuminate a workpiece at the point of application of the tool, by a light which is transmitted through one or more optic fibers disposed within the tool.